


Big Time Boy Fun

by Kingof_Act



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingof_Act/pseuds/Kingof_Act
Summary: Las chicas de todo Palmwoods salen de viaje por 2 semanas con varios de los padres de familia, entonces los chicos quedan totalmente solos.Durante una asamblea se dará una loca opción para pasar el tiempo hasta que las chicas regresen.





	Big Time Boy Fun

**Author's Note:**

> PRIMER HISTORIA
> 
> soy Kingof_Act, chico que ama escribir cosas historias gay, si te gustan las historias sucias donde se den duro contra el muro y de diferentes poses, soy tu tipo  
> Como soy novato en el tema disculpen algún tipo de error en redacción u ortografía, trabajaré en ello cada día.
> 
> No soy dueño de ningún personaje de Big Time Rush, todos le pertenecen a la televisora Nickelodeon 
> 
> Todos los personajes tienen +18 años

BIG TIME BOY FUN

Era una tarde normal en el Palmwoods, los chicos fueron a hablar con sus amigas de Palmwoods a la piscina pero lo que no pudieron prevenir era lo que estaba por suceder, las chicas estaban reunidas en una de las tiendas de la piscina así que fueron a investigar  
\- Hola chicas!! A que se debe la reunión planean un complot contra el género masculino? - Dijo Kendall alegremente y con una risa al final de su chiste  
\- Casi, pero no! - Dijo Camille con una sonrisa  
\- Estamos organizando un paseo Femenino en un divertido parque al aire libre para estas vacaciones de verano - Dijo Jo  
\- Un viaje sin chicos?? Pfffff nadie puede estar un segundo lejos de James Diamond - Dijo James para después peinar su siempre perfecto cabello.  
\- Bueno, podremos salir de esta, trataremos de no morir- Dijo Camille y se levantó - Así que no queremos hombres arruinando nuestro viaje de chicas así que shu! shu!! - Dijo Camille deshaciendose de los chicos para cerrar la tienda.  
\- Pueden creerlo?? Harán un viaje sin chicos - grito James  
\- Así es no hay nada más indignante - Dijo Jet saliendo de la nada  
\- Que haremos Kendall? - Dijo Carlos muy preocupado  
\- Mmmmmmmm Reunión masculina en mi casa, fecha por confirmar......dispersarse!!!! - dicho esto todos salieron corriendo a sus departamentos para esperar la reunión  
Una vez en el 2J las cosas no eran diferentes.........  
\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! - gritaron los 4 chicos al unísono  
\- Lo siento queridos pero las chicas están de viaje y un grupo de padres del Palmwoods decidimos acompañarlas para evitar que se lastimen.  
\- Pero es un viaje de chicas aquí somos puros chicos - Dijo Carlos  
\- HEY!!!! - Salio Katie de debajo de la encimera - para que lo sepan fui invitada!!!  
\- QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! - Gritaron de nuevo, Kendall miro a su madre  
\- Alguien debe cuidar a Katie, además los padres confían mucho en mi y matando dos pájaros de un tiro iré al viaje - dicho esto la Sra Knight salio de la cocina con Katie  
Llegó el día del viaje 2 grandes autobuses los esperaban fuera para su sorpresa, Kelly había sido invitada por Katie y aprovechando sus vacaciones partiría con ellas, Gustavo por otro lado aviso que los ensayos se cancelarán hasta el regreso de Kelly, porque citando a Gustavo también necesitaba vacaciones de sus perros.  
\- Bueno chicos, solo serán 2 semanas ya verán que pasarán rápido pueden disfrutar de sus 2 semanas libres, solo no se metan en problemas y nada de fiestas dentro del departamento - decían Sra Knight besando a cada uno de los chicos - Logan esta a cargo del dinero así que no gasten de mas, los extrañaremos mucho.........nos vemos en 2 semanas - dicho esto la Sra Knight y Katie subieron al Bus  
\- ADIOS CHICOS, DISFRUTEN EL PALMWOODS!!!!!!! - gritaron Katie y las chicas despidiéndose de ellos mientras el bus partía, dejando a los chicos solos.  
Palmwoods se sentía tan callado los pocos chicos que despidieron a sus novias se miraban entre sí como preguntándose que hacer  
\- Bueno ya que estamos solos.......QUE VAMOS A HACEEEEEEER!!!!!!!! - Grito Carlos mientras todos gritaban despavoridos  
\- SILENCIOOOOOOO!!!!!!! - Grito Kendall arriba de un contenedor mientras todos se quedaban callados - No es el momento para hecharte a gritar o llorar, si ellas creen que pueden divertirse solas por dos ridículas semanas, que importa!!!!! Nosotros podemos divertirnos también solos - Dijo Kendall muy confiado viendo como los demás movían la cabeza en aprobación  
\- Así es y creo que ya tenemos hora para la gran reunión de chicos - Dijo James  
\- Claro que sí todos los chicos que no deseen pasar esta semana solos en Palmwoods vengan al departamento 2J a las 3 de la tarde con ideas para pasarla bien estos días......sin mas que decir, DISPERSARSE!!!!!!! - Concluyó Kendall mientras todos se iban a sus departamentos.  
Las chicas no eran las únicas que podía divertirse los hombres también sabían como hacerlo.......paso la tarde y todo estaba de lo más tranquilo en Palmwoods, Bitters sonreía en el vestíbulo por la paz pero una reunión ocurría en el departamento 2J. Un grupo de no más de 20 chicos estaban en el departamento.  
\- Así que son 15 después de nosotros 4 - dijo Kendall  
\- Si, según me entere muchos decidieron salir estas vacaciones de viaje, otros salieron de gira, trabajo,etc y los demás no les importó esta estupidez - dijo Logan con una libreta de asistentes.  
\- Bueno ahora todos es hora de ver que haremos para divertirnos en Palmwoods durante 2 semanas sin chicas. - Dijo Kendall mirando a los asistentes  
\- Podríamos hacer una increíble fiesta en la piscina, una épica que dure 15 días - Dijo Jett  
\- Nadie puede aguantar festejando 15 días idiota! Además.....No podemos secuestrar a Bitters por 15 días - Dijo Kendall  
\- Y si salimos a conocer gente!!!!! - Grito un chico al fondo del departamento  
\- Si claro - Dijo James - esas cosas nos entrendrias solo por un día genio  
\- Podríamos hacer un torneo de videojuegos, un juego diferente cada día podríamos buscar en las tiendas - Dijo Steve el actual novio de Camille  
\- Un juego distinto suena genial, anotado Carlitos - agregó Kendall mientras Carlos en un enorme pizarrón anotaba las ideas en buenas y desechadas  
La multitud se quedó callada, habían ideas malas, ideas buenas y otras regulares, pero tras una larga hora de dialogar se quedaron sin ideas y la reunión estaba quedándose muda tras agotarse las opciones.  
\- Bueno las ideas se acaban y solo hemos pillado 3 buenas ideas sobre que hacer por una semana. El torneo de Videojuegos, Las olimpiadas super espectaculares en la piscina y la elección del pervertidos de encerrarnos en nuestros cuartos a ver pornografía - Dijo Kendall a la multitud - lo peor es que todos están parejos 6 votos y el que definiría el desempate se asustó por la presión y salto por la ventana - Dijo señalando la ventana abierta.  
\- Yo tengo una ultima idea - Dijo un joven en el fondo saliendo a la primera fila  
\- Dak Zevon???? - Dijo Kendall  
\- Pero tu no eres de Palmwoods - agregó James  
\- Yo lo invite a la reunión - agregó Jet - una super estrella podría ayudarnos mucho en este tipo de situaciones  
\- Bueno cual es tu idea Dak??? - Cuestionó Kendall  
\- Bueno que es lo mejor que un hombre hace en su tiempo libre???? - Pregunto Dak  
\- Masturbarse? - Dijo James - esa idea ya esta en el pizarrón superestrella  
\- Esa es la segunda cosa que más nos gusta hacer. Me refiero a la que más nos gusta y se hace en compañía? - Agregó  
\- El sexo??? - Dijo Kendall  
Todos se quedaron callados mirándose unos a otros murmurando en vos baja  
\- Sin chicas en Palmwoods como piensas que tengamos sexo???? - Dijo Logan  
\- Entre hombres! - Dijo Dak sonriendo  
\- QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!! - Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo  
\- Es una locura quieres que tengamos sexo entre nosotros??? - Dijo Logan exaltado  
\- Bueno muchos padres fueron a vigilar a las chicas lo que nos da varios departamentos para organizar sesiones de sexo del bueno - Dijo Dak  
\- Estas loco - Le dijo Logan  
\- No es una locura, díganme quien conoce mejor a un hombre sobre las zonas erogenas?? Quien mas sabe las cosas que nos gustan que nos hagan en el sexo??, Nosotros mismos...... Somo perfectos para cumplir nuestras propias fantasías, quizás este día jamás se repita y miren tendremos 2 semanas de arduo placer intenso día y noche - agregó Dak  
\- Bueno es una locura pero..... Alguna objeción para añadirlo a la lista??? - Grito Kendall mientras el cuarto quedaba mudo - Carlitos anota la idea y volvamos a botar.  
Se repartieron los papeles nuevamente y cada uno anoto lo q deseaba hacer y s elo entregaban a Logan colocándolo en la pequeña urna  
\- Que quede claro, todos apoyaremos la opción ganadora ya que vivimos en democracia - Dijo Kendall para después se empiece a contar los votos.  
Bueno que sorpresa se llevaron todos.............  
Sexo Gay............................... 9 votos  
Torneo de videojuegos........ 3 votos  
Super olimpiadas.................. 1 voto  
Ver porno............................... 6 votos  
\- No lo puedo creer!!!!!!!! - Dijo Kendall - bien parece que gana el sexo gay, todos acordamos respetar la elección - dicho esto Kendall golpeó el mesón con el rodillo dándonos finalizada la reunión.  
\- Todos reunidos en el este mismo departamento a media noche, traigan cada uno sus preservativos y Lubricante. Lávese bien el cuerpo y todo que elegiremos los aptos para la penetracion y recuerdes ni una palabra de esto!!!! - Agregó Kendall  
\- MEDIA NOCHE -  
Increíblemente no lo podían creer de 19 chicos que llegaron a la reunión el numero aumento a 30 hombres, muchos conocidos de rostro y otros extraño.  
La sala había sido movida para crear un enorme campo en medio para realizar la Orgia, así nadie tendría inconveniente o le estorbe los muebles.  
\- Según esta lista muchos de ustedes chicos trajeron amigos a la fiesta, la información que recibí es que trajeron chicos que desean ser penetrados - Dijo Logan  
\- Es buena idea talvez nadie quería ser cogido en este cuarto, bueno hemos charlado y ahora que tenemos más candidatos a ser Pasivos creo que las reglas será más que claras - Dijo Kendall -  
\- Escrito en la Pizarra -  
ORGÍA 00:00AM - 05:00AM  
RULES  
1\. Cada quien decide si será Activo o Pasivo depende de uno mismo  
2\. En caso de que hayan más Activos pueden turnarse para coger a los chicos Pasivos invitados.  
3\. Haremos una elección una vez desnudo, de quienes tienen los mejores culos, en caso de que seas elegido tendrás que cooperar y ser Pasivo y si deseas ser Activo......para resumir serán Versátiles.  
4\. Los chicos con las 10 vergas más grandes serán 100% activos. Si su culo sale seleccionado obedecer la Regla #3  
5\. No obligar a nadie a cambiar de Rol, si los elegidos no pueden resistir la verga cambiarán de rol, NO obligaremos a nadie  
6\. Usar Lubricante y condones, el sexo sin condon solo será permitido si la pareja lo desea  
7\. Si alguien elige una pareja para coger debe compartirla en caso de que los demás pasivos tarden en estar disponible. Un pasivo esta lleno cuando no pueda recibir más verga con el culo y la boca.  
8\. Y LA MAS IMPORTANTE.............. LO QUE SUCEDA EN ESTA ORGIA SE QUEDA EN LA ORGIA!!!!!  
Dicho estas reglas todos se desvistieron colocaron sus cosas en sus mochilas las cuales fueron llevados al cuarto de Kendall y Logan. Sin perder tiempo se eligieron a los mejores culos entre los cuales destacaron Carlos, Jett, James y otros chicos fuera del grupo siendo estos considerados Versátiles por la votación. Entre las vergas más grandes destacaron a Kendall, James y Steve entre otros.  
\- James serás Activo te salvaste el culo - Dijo Carlos  
\- No hay problema por mi, me siento apagado de que les haya gustado mi culo, seré Versatil - Dijo James orgulloso  
Entre los pasivos 100% estaban solo 5 chicos nuevos pero para sorpresa de todos Dak y Logan se ofrecieron ellos más a ser penetrados, lo cual resultó bastante bien para todos ya que el número de Pasivos eran perfectos para los 23 chicos faltantes además que habían 3 Versátiles. El número era perfecto. Iniciaron la Orgia poniendo música ligeramente alta para que los gemidos y gritos no se oyeran afuera del edificio,era un buen volumen que ocultaba la Orgia y a la vez no molestara a los demás residentes del hotel.  
\- POV KENDALL -  
La noche aun era larga las cosas se ponían cachando podía verse a Dak chupar 3 pollas, si que resultó ser una puta nadie lo podía creer con razón había propuesto la idea, aun así me intrigaba la idea de coger con otro chico estaba pensando a quien acercarme cuando alguien se me acercó primero.  
\- Hola Kendall, te gustaría ser mi Activo? Tu eres en quien mas confío y me gustaría que seas tu quien me haga dilatar para compartir con los demás - dijo Logan con bastante timidez  
\- Claro Logie, será un placer para mi - dije y acto seguido bese a Logan en un apasionado beso, se sentía tan bien besarlo, al parecer mi instinto sexual siemore estubo atraído a experimentar con otro hombre, lo supe porque no pasaron ni 5 segundos de que lo bese y mi polla esta dura como una piedra  
\- Besas muy bien Kendall, pero creo que debo cumplir mi misión - Logan me saco de mis pensamientos con sus palabras y se arrodilló delante mio, sabía lo que estaba apunto de hacer y no se porque lo deseaba.  
Logan empezó a lamer la punta de mi polla, se sentía tan jodidamente bien pero deseaba que Logan pudiera dar un paso más. Tomó mi polla con una mano y la levanto para poder lamer la base y subir su lengua hasta la punta, la saliva de Logan era tan caliente y la brisa fría de la Noche hacia sentirme más sensible de lo que era.  
\- Ngh Logan, vamos no seas malo - dije tratando de aguantar mis gemidos, Logan solo sonrió traviesamente y siguió lamiendo mi polla, levante los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía, todos tenían sexo entre todos, el cuarto se llenaba de gemidos que eran callados por la música, era todo un espectáculo, pero la mirada de los ojos de Logan era más sensual.  
Logan término de lamer mi pollas y me miró a los ojos.  
\- Listo??? - Dijo guiñandome un ojo, yo asentí con la cabeza y Logan empezó a chupar mi polla, lentamente se comió la cabeza y fue bajando hasta la mitad donde se detuvo tras un reflejo involuntario  
\- Tranquilo Logan no trates de chuparla toda - Le dije acariciando su cabello  
\- Es que quiero darte placer Kenny - Dijo Logan con los ojos lagrimosos por el reflejo  
\- No te preocupes lo hagas como lo hagas lo disfrutaré, hazlo con calma y veras como podrás comer más de a poco - Le dije para calmarlo y Logan volvió a chupar hasta la mitad y comenzó a succionar mi polla - Uff Logan se siente......genial - dije tratando de contenerme pero era difícil.  
Logan comenzó a succionarme la polla con destreza y con delicadeza,era bueno en esto mis gemidos salían de mi boca y apesar que solo chupaba la mitad me estaba haciendo ver estrellas, se sentía tan bien pero demasiado bien tenia miedo de terminar de repente y arruinar este bonito momento que estábamos teniendo entre nosotros. Logan estaba arrodillado mirándome los ojos mientras me la chupaba, se sentía genial y era increíble. La boca de Logan se estaba haciendo maestro en esto y empecé a sentir como mi polla se humedecida más y más, baje la mirada y Logan parecía más confiado, estaba ahora con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en chupar esa polla, cada vez veía como conseguía tratar una pequeña porción de mi polla al cabo en unos minutos estoy seguro que podrá comerlas entera.  
\- POV NORMAL-  
La Orgia estaba de maravilla, los chicos gemian algunos ya se habían corrido en el rostro de los demás, otros descansaban para un 2do round.  
Otros como Dak Zevon estaban cabalgando una polla mientras se la chupaba a otros chicos a ambos lados, Jett por otro lado sentado en el sofá naranja recibía una mamada mientras le chupaba la verga a otro a su lado. La vista era genial pero la diversión estaba al otro extremo del cuarto. James hechado de espaldas realizaba la pose del 69 con Carlos era genial ver esta vista.  
\- Mmmm James que polla tan buena tienes - Dijo Carlos mientras trataba de respirar con esa polla de 23cm fuera de su garganta  
\- Serás de bueno en esto Carlos, estas seguro que jamás habías chupado una polla antes?  
\- La verdad no debe ser talento natural supongo - Dijo Carlos para seguir chupandosela a James  
La verdad podía tener razón después de todo Carlos era amante de todo alimento de forma falica como las salchichas y quien sabe cuantas veces trato de comerlas de un solo bocado, uno nunca sabia cuanto había aprendido esa garganta con esos juegos. Carlos chupaba de maravilla la polla de James hasta que 2 sombras se aparecieron ante ellos.  
\- Mira que pose tan sabrosa - Dijo un joven apuesto de gran verga  
\- Díganme hay campo para dos??? - Dijo el otro joven de hermosa melena que se les había acercado  
\- Claro pero nuestras bocas andan ocupadas aun así tenemos otra parte que esta libre - Dijo James a los jóvenes mientras Carlos chupaba su polla, dicho esto los chicos alzaron el tubo de Lubricante que James cargaba consigo y se hecharon una buena cantidad en sus pollas, se acomodaron bien y ya todo estaba listo  
Uno de los chicos presionó la polla en el agujero de Carlos y comenzó a meter lentamente, Carlos hacia ruidos y muecas para expresar la incomodidad que sentía  
\- Carlitos tranquilo - Le dijo James - trata de seguir chupandome la polla veras que eso calmara un poco el dolor - continuó James para que Carlos se acostumbre, así continuo chupando la enorme polla de James y rápidamente dejo de sentir dolor mientras la polla del sujeto ya había entrado totalmente. Al otro lado el otro joven se preparaba para meter su polla y para sorpresa de el entro fácilmente  
\- Vaya Diamond si que fue fácil, es mi impresión o ya habías metido cosas aquí antes - Dijo el joven  
\- Como me masturbe es cosa mía, has tu trabajo y rompeme el culo con esa Polla - dijo James en todo de mando y sin mas que hacer los chicos empezaron a mover sus pollas en los culos de la pareja, mientras estos 2 seguían chupando sus pollas para aumentar mucho más el placer que sentían. Los jóvenes movían sus pollas a moderada velocidad mientras lanzaban fuertes gemidos ante el contacto de esos culos tan estrechos.  
Por otro lado James no sólo chupaba la polla de Carlos sino que tenia una perfecta vista de las bolas del tipo estrellándose contra el culo de Carlos mientras lo penetraban con esa polla que era como para morirse. James se quedó ahi disfrutando de la vista mientras chupaba la gruesa polla de su amigo y sentía el placer de una polla rozando sus entrañas de manera rítmica y placentera.  
-POV KENDALL-  
\- Ngh Logan detente porfavor no quiero correrme aun - dije intentando evitar correrme en la habilidoso boca de Logie  
\- Vaya al parecer mi boca es demasiado para el capitán del equipo de Hockey Kendall Knight - Dijo Logan poniéndose de pie para después darme un beso. Su lengua luchaba con la mía en el beso, podía sentir sin mentir el sabor de mi polla en la boca de Logan era realmente fenomenal pero yo quería más y no me iba a detener  
\- El capitán aun quiere probar tu cuerpo - dije con un tono sexy y voltee a Logan para que se apoyase contra la pared, después me puse de rodillas y abrí las nalgas blancas y redondas de Logan y empecé a lamer su agujero con mucha saliva para poder lubricarlo. Podía por a Logan maldecir y gemir al mismo tiempo, no podía creer lo sensible que era Logan en esta área, a cada lámina que le daba podía sentir a Logan retorcerse de placer, así que di mi segunda movida, metí mi lengua dentro de Logan y empecé a lamer desde dentro en círculos, Logan grito fuertemente de placer tanto que por un momento sentí a todos callarse y juraba que nos estaban mirando, eso me hizo sentir el mejor.  
Mientras más lamia la entrada de Logan el gemia, podía sentir como sus piernas tambaleaban y empezaban a perder fuerza por la sensibilidad, si así se ponía con mi lengua no quiero imaginar como seria con mi polla. Continue chupando el agujero Rosado de Logan era un sabor especial y delicioso, podía sentir lo dilatado que estaba así que decidí seguir al paso 2.  
\- Logan llego el momento - Le dije levantándose y abriéndole las nalgas metí mi polla, solté sus nalgas y empecé a frotar mi dura polla en ese lugar tan cálido, el culo de Logan masturbaba perfectamente mi erecta polla mientras tanto besaba el cuello y chupaba la oreja de Logan mientras le decía:  
\- Mmmmmmm me encanta tu culito Logan...... - Murmuré con la voz más sexy q pude inventar bb y seguí lamiendo su oreja - dime quieres mi polla dentro tuyo Logie???  
\- Mierda Si!!!!! Cogeme Kendall hazme tuyo - Dijo Logan jadeando, y esa súplica no la iba a rechazar así q saque mi polla y se la metí a Logan lentamente. Logan gemia y ponía mueca pero empecé a besarlo para que no piense en el dolor, mi palpitante polla entraba dentro de Logan lentamente hasta que sentí mi cuerpo chocar con el redondo culito de Logan, continúe besandolo para que se acostumbraras a la intrusión  
\- Cuando quieras que me mueva Logie hazme saber si???? - Le dije para seguir besandolo  
Estuvimos un buen rato besandonos y punte sentir como Logan empujaba suavemente su culo hacia mi, lo tome directamente como una señal y basándome en los movimientos que Logan hacia empecé a moverme, nuestros movimientos eran lentos, aun podía sentir a Logan gemir y aguantar el dolor a pesar de sus ansias por ser fallado así que fui despacio, las cosas no tardaron en ponerse calientes ya que empecé a moverme cada vez más rápido al punto de que la cara cambio de una mueca de dolor a un rostro lleno de placer el cual tome en cuneta y empecé a moverme como se debía.  
-Ahhh!! Kenny más......más.....MÁS!!!! - Pedía Logan a cada estocada que le daba con mi polla  
Su interior era cálido y sentía que mi polla se calentaba más y mas al punto de que podría llegar a derretirse dentro de Logan, aun así empecé a moverme más rápido, Logan gemia de placer y yo sujetaba sus caderas con mis manos mientras con mis piernas trataba de separar un poco sus piernas para que la penetrados sea mayor, creo que Logan se dio cuenta de eso así que apoyo su cuerpo contra la pared y con sus 2 manos separó sus nalgas para que mi penetrados sea más profunda, mi polla palpitó de la felicidad y empecé a coger a Logan más fuerte y más duro.  
Las cosas continuaron un poco más a este ritmo hasta que Logan gritó  
\- Kendall no aguantó más voy a terminar  
\- Aguanta un poco más Logie yo también estoy en mi límite - dije aumentando mi velocidad, Logan grito mi nombre y lanzó su carga de semen contra la pared y contra el suelo, esta acción provocó que su interior se cerra lo cual rozó mi polla haciendo a Logan mucho más estrecho y sin tardar más grite su nombre y lo llene de semen.  
Paso unos minutos y saque mi polla del culo de Logan estaba aun semi erecta, Logan se volteó y me besó  
\- Te gustó Kenny??? - Dijo con la voz dulce  
\- El mejor sexo de mi Maldita vida - bese a Logan tiernamente cuando una voz me interrumpió  
\- lo que estaban haciendo se veía genial, me prestas a tu pareja Kendall??? - Dijo el joven. Cuando me voltee me di cuenta que era Steve el novio de Camille  
\- A Logan??? - Dije, la verdad no sabia que decirle, Logan y yo tuvimos un vínculo acá y no sabia que decir  
\- Claro no te preocupes, Kendall acaba de terminar - Dijo Logan, yo lo mire extrañado - Kenny las reglas de la Orgia dice que no puedes acapararme, vamos ve y diviértete con otro, cuando todo.esto termine te prometo que seré solo tuyo  
La voz de Logan sonaba sincera, yo le sonreí y lo bese tiernamente y lo deje con Steve  
\- HEY! Eso es mio cuidalo bien - Le dije a Steve con voz seria  
\- No te preocupes yo sabre como tratar a tu querido Logan - Dijo Steve y empezó a besar a Logan. Yo me aleje de la pareja y me puse a buscar mi Próximo víctima, miré a mi alrededor y la localicé, justo había acabado de juguetear con alguien y estaba disponible para que llene su culo con mi palpitante polla que tan sólo pensar en esa idea empezaba a crecer nuevamente.  
\- POV NORMAL -  
Tras una larga cogida los.chicos terminaron dentro de James y Carlos y se retiraron a descanzar, Carlos y James a pesar de eso aun disfrutaban del contacto. Carlos estaba de 4 patas en el suelo mientras James estaba detrás suyo frotando su polla en la entrada abierta de Carlos.  
\- Estas listo Carlitos? Empezaré a meterla - Dijo James a un Carlos en 4 patas  
\- Llename ename de semen James, no quiero que uses condon en mi culo - Dijo Carlos rogando  
James obediente lanzó el condon a un lado y empezó a meter su poa dentro de Carlos, la lubricacion por la anterior penetrados había dejado abierto a Carlos pero llego a una parte que aún permanecía estrecha  
\- Al parecer mi polla es mucho más grande que las del anterior sujeto, eh Carlitos? - Dijo James terminando de penetrar a Carlos  
-Ngh y mucho más gruesa!!! - Dijo Carlos aguantando el dolor  
\- No te preocupes Carlitos ya veras que sentirás mucho mejor mi verga que la del sujeto que te acaba de coger - Dijo James y acto seguido empezó a move su polla dentro de Carlitos  
Carlos podía sentir la gran polla de James, esa misma que había disfrutado de su sabor minutos atrás, se sentía mucho mejor en su culo que su boca. James por otro lado metía fuertemente su polla dentro de Carlos y lentamente la sacaba excepto la cabeza para meter de nuevo produciendo gemidos en Carlos, James agarraba con la mano izquierda la cadera de Carlos, con su mano derecha apoyada detrás suyo empujaba su cintura para aumentar un poco el golpe contra Carlos, las caderas de James se movían con gracia, su polla entraba y salia del culo de Carlos.  
\- Carlitos.....tenes el mejor culo que he probado  
\- Ah! James......vamos dame más!......muévete más rápido - exigió Carlos  
\- Tus deseos son ordenes - Dijo James y empezó a cogerse a Carlos más rapido, empezó a mover sus caderas rápidamente, el contacto entre la polla de James y el culo de Carlos hacia ruidos tan sensuales que excitaba mas y mas a James. Los golpes fuertes que le daba al joven de pelo negro sonaban en el cuarto, las bolas de James se balanceaba con cada movimiento, era algo que ambos disfruban mucho y sentir como las paredes en el interior de Carlos se estremecían ante la presencia de la polla de James creaba un roze que conducía a James cada vez más cerca del extasis  
\- Jamie........ Más se que puedes darme más fuerte - grito Carlos  
\- Carlos si sigues apretando tanto harás que me corra dentro tuyo - James decía haciendo gestos de placer mientras trataba de evitar correrse  
\- Golpea lo más fuerte que puedas Jamie y llename con tu semen, vamos necesito que me cojas más Jamie - Dijo Carlos mientras tomaba su polla y empezaba a masturbarme  
James tomo con ambas manos a Carlos apretando tan fuerte que sus dedos se hundian en la piel de Carlitos, los movimientos de James eran fuertes y duros, su polla entraba más fondo y golpeaba dentro de Carlos rozando su punto dulce haciendo que Carlos sienta ganas de dejar salir todo lo que tenia dentro de sus testiculos.  
\- JAMES ME VENGO AHHHHH!!!!! - Dijo Carlos levantandose de rodillas y botando todo su semen en el suelo, a causa de esto las paredes del culo de Carlos se cerraron tanto que hizo que la fricción aumente cientos de veces el placer de la polla de James haciendo que lance toda su carga dentro de Carlos  
\- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! - Grito James apegándose a Carlos, abrazandolo por detrás y metiendo lo más profundo su polla para liberar su semen dentro del culo de Carlos.  
\- Lo hiciste genial Jamie, eres todo un "macho" - Dijo Carlos diciendo esto último en español  
\- Cuando hablas español suenas tan sexy maldito - fue lo único que pudo decir James y se quedaron ambos en esta posición mientras todo su cuerpo intentaba regresar a la normalidad.  
Por otro lado después de este acto sexual entre nuestros 2 amigos morenos, al otro lado del cuarto un sonrojado Logan yacía apoyado con su espalda contra la pared, mientras con sus piernas envolvía la cintura de un cachando Steve. Si exactamente!!!, Steve cargaba a Logan con sus brazos e iba golpeando fuertemente su culo con su gruesa polla envuelta en un condon.  
\- Eres una putita cachonda Mitchell - Dijo Steve moviendo sus caderas y penetrados al joven que carga mientras podía ver los gestos de placer que hacía el joven Logan que se aferraba al cuello de su hombre  
\- Tu polla se siente tan bien, entra mucho más profundo que la posición que hice con Kendall - Dijo Logan mientras era embestido por Steve  
\- Agarrate más fuerte que pienso golpear aun más duro - Dijo Steve cargando fuertemente a Logan y acomodándose para empezar a embestir tan duro como nunca antes había hecho.  
Steve empezó a golpear el culo de Logan, la pose hacia que el culo de Logan este bien abierto, además que el semen de Kendall esta cubriendo las paredes, lo cual hacia que la polla de Steve entre con facilidad, la verga se movía tan rápido que el semen de su anterior comida con Kendall salia lentamente de su culo, rebasando ante la nueva intrusión.  
\- Te gusta Mitchell??? - Dijo Steve con la voz entre cortada  
\- Si Steve.......Ngh dame más de tu polla, castigame por favor!!!! - Dijo Logan jadeando de placer, en ese momento Steve besó a Logan y empezó a luchar con la lengua del joven mientras continuaba cogiendolo. El beso era gentil y apasionado, este chico si que sabe besar pensaba Logan mientras con mucho gusto besaba al novio de su ex.  
Steve soltó beso ante la falta de aire y detuvo sus embestidas para mirar a Logan a los ojos.  
\- Creo que es tarde para esto Logan, veo que te gusta Kendall pero no puedo evitar decirte que siempre me pareciste sensual y divertido, me gustas mucho y aunque se que jamás podré tenerte por favor al menos deja que estas 2 semanas pueda hacer el amor contigo. - Dijo Steve con una mirada apasionada a los ojos de Logan  
\- No te preocupes Steve, estas 2 semanas será para divertirnos juntos podrás disfrutar de mi culo hasta el regreso de Camille, ahora porfavor sigue penetrando mi culo Si??? Realmente necesito que termines, quiero hacerte sentir bien - agregó Logan, Steve lo miro sonriendo y golpeó nuevamente el agujero de Logan con su polla y volvió a cogerlo bruscamente.  
Steve se detuvo, un segundo y empezó a arrodillarse sin soltar a Logan, cuidadosamente puso al joven en el suelo de espaldas y acomodó sus piernas en sus hombros, con la polla a un dentro y está nueva pose comenzó a moverse a lo que Logan lo detuvo.  
\- Espera!! Sacate el condon quiero sentir tu polla con mi propia carne - Dijo Logan suplicante, Steve le sonrió y saco su polla y arranco el condon de ella y nuevamente volvió a coger a Logan  
Steve empezó a moverse, su polla entraba profundamente en Logan se sentía genial dentro suyo y empezó a besarlo mientras movía sus caderas y se cogia ese blanco culo. El sexo con Steve era brusco y esto le hacía temblar de placer a Logan, se movía tan rápido que el placer jamás se detenía, Logan estaba feliz recibiendo esa polla pero podía sentir el ritmo de Steve más agresivo y rápido a la vez que le escuchaba gemir en su boca con el beso, Logan sabia lo que sucedería pronto así que apreto su culo para darle un buen final feliz al chico que estaba cogiendolo.  
\- Mmmmmmmm!!!! - Grito Steve dentro de la boca de Logan mientras llenaba su culo de semen, Logan por otro lado abrazo la nuca de Steve para que el beso no se rompa mientras este depositaba toda su leche dentro de su pálido culo. Una vez todo pasó soltó la boca de Steve y le dio un último beso en los labios  
\- Lo hiciste increíble, descanza un poco y siguete divirtiendo yo creo que necesitaré un baño, no creo que pueda más - Dijo Logan, Steve le sonrió y le ayudo a pararse besando sus labios una ultima vez se despidió  
\- Mañana continuaremos con esto querido - y se marchó, Logan se fue a la ducha y le hizo señales a un cansado James que se retiraba de la Orgia, James le dio su pulgar arriba y Logan se fue a su habitación a bañarse y poder descanzar dentro.  
\- Jamás me había divertido tanto.....y aun faltan 14 días más - Dijo Logan en su mente mientras sonreía cerrando la puerta de su habitación dejando el juego que aún seguía en la sala.  
\- POV KENDALL -  
Tras haber dejado a Logan en manos de Steve, ya había divisado a mi próxima víctima, para mi suerte ya había terminado de juguetear con un grupo de chicos y estaba solo, debía apurarme antes que llegase algún entrometido.  
\- Hey, mira como estas todo cubierta de espera si que eres una puta - dije con un tono burlón  
\- Es porque yo si se divertirme Kendork! No como tú - Dijo el joven  
Así es, es quien se imaginaban que era, Jett Stetson ese altanero y arrogante niñito de Hollywood, esta noche me vengaría de todas las cosas que este maldito me hizo y el que pagaría todo sería su culo.  
\- Eres un puta deja de fingir, aun tienes semen en la cara - Le dije a Jett quien se hallaba sentado en el suelo.  
\- Bueno si lo admito me gusta ser una puta Knight, todos aquellos deberían sentirse orgullosos de acostarse con Jett Stetson, yo no tengo sexo con cualquier imbecil  
\- Mmm! Ya veo, es hora de que alguien te enseñe una lección Jett y te ponga en tu lugar - dije acercándome lo más que pude a Jett a tal punto que mi polla semi erecta se encontraba frente a su cara  
\- Y quien dice que me acostarse contigo Kendork, los perdedores jamás saborearon a Jett Stetson y nunca lo harán  
\- En serio? Dime que no se te antoja esta gran polla - Le dije agitando mi polla frente a él mientras lentamente esta crecía por el estímulo  
\- Bueno que sea mi buena de acción del día, un perdedor podrá sentir la gran boca de Jett - dicho esto Jett abrió la boca y metió mi polla dentro de ella.  
Jett empezó a chupar mi polla, cerrando sus ojos movía la Cabeza a un ritmo lento pero constante, saboreando y disfrutando de ella, yo por mi parte cerré los ojos e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando pequeños jadeo de placer que sentía. Jett empezó a aumentar la velocidad, podía sentir como mi polla se alargada y se ponía más duro cada segundo al ritmo que Jett me la chupaba.  
Después de un momento pude sentir como mi polla ya estaba erecta, con mis ojos cerrados podía sentir mucho más intenso todo ese placer hasta que un ruido de ahogamiento me saco de mi trance, miré abajo ya ahí estaba Jett, empezó a respirar por la nariz fuertemente, claramente podía ver que trato de comer más de lo que podía aguantar.  
\- Vaya vaya, la polla de Kendall es mucho para la superestrella Jett Stetson?? - Le dije burlandome  
\- Callate Knight, aun no me veces - Dijo Jett con los ojos lagrimosos y tosiendo un poco a causa de su ahogo, yo encaminó estaba sonriendo triunfalmente con mi verga totalmente erecta arqueadose orgullosamente y reluciendo por la saliva de Jett  
Una vez que Jett dejó de toser, tomó mi polla desde la base con la mano izquierda y empezó a bombearla sonriendome para después meter su boca y volver a chupar mi polla, esta vez lo hizo más calmado, mientras chupaba mi polla movía su mano masturbandome al mismo tiempo, bombeaba mi polla y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad esto provocaba espasmos por mi cuerpo.  
-Ngh...... Si!!! chupa más rápido puta - Le dije a Jett, el me miró a los ojos y empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus mamadas. Debo admitirlo, Jett es un pelmazo y todo lo que quieran pero si que sabe chupar este idiota, es mas hasta diría que puede igualarse a las estrellas porno de los videos que he visto. Pareciera que Jett leía mis pensamientos ya que reía un poco mientras me la chupaba, era extraño pero se veía hasta tierno.  
\- Bien se acabo la fiesta - Dijo Jett dejándome mi polla sin atención y a mi con una cara de placer a medias  
\- Pero porque si lo estabas haciendo bien - dije en tono suplicante para que regrese a chuparla  
\- Bueno es porque tengo otro lugar que necesita atención - Dijo Jett apoyándose en la pared moviendo su culo - Vamos Kendork, cogeme como lo hiciste con Logan o es que soy mucho hombre para ti??  
Esas palabras si que me hicieron enojar, este petulante cree que puede burlarse de mi así de simple pero este tonto no conoce a Kendall Knight. Mientras Jett se reía de mi me puse detrás suyo y sin aviso alguno, metí mi polla entera en su maldito culo caliente y abierto y empecé a cogerlo duro sin dejar que tenga tiempo de reacciónar. Jett lanzó un fuerte gemido y trato de apartarse de mi, pero ya lo dijo este sujeto aun no me conoce y poniendo resistencia lo doblegué y no le quedó más que resistir mis fuertes embestidas  
\- Que pasa Jett? Acaso soy mucho hombre para ti??? - Le dije con el mismo tono altanero que el había hecho, lo único que el podía hacer era gemir como loco y quedarse ahí recibiendo mi polla más y más  
\- Mira que hueco estas, mi polla entra y sale con facilidad, dime putita cuanto tiempo llevas dándole el culo a Hollywood???? - Le dije golpeando fuertemente su culo, sus gemidos lo decían todo al parecer mi polla golpeaba exactamente su punto dulce  
\- Ngh......Callate.....Ken...Ah!!!!..dork.......Ah!!!!! - apenas podía oírse lo que el decía, parecía que mi polla lo había domado, al parecer Jett puede ser sometido a un estado de sumisión con solo meterle la polla, era genial, pero necesitaba más fricción así que decidí jugar un poco más.  
Tome la pierna derecha de Jett por el muslo y lo levante, haciendo que su culo se abra un poco para que haya más roce y tenia razón en esta posición mi polla incluso parecía que entraba más profundo, Jett se dio cuenta de ello y se volteó un poco, mientras yo fallaba su culo podía ver su expresión, jamás había visto a Jett poner esas caras, se veía tan indefenso así, hasta ahora no puedo entender la mente humana y como un siempre instinto sexual como el placer y el sexo pueden cambiar tanto a las personas inclusive a mi que siemore he sido tan amable ahora soy un maldito activo dominante y rudo, es extraño.  
Mientras miraba a Jett sentía a la vez que su culo se cerraba y trataba de empujar mi polla fuera, esa cara de placer no era otra más que una máscara para ocultar el dolor que sentía, me hizo sentir mal, yo lo penetrados y practicante estoy violandolo duramente, seguro cada movimiento le debe hacer sentir dolor, yo no era tan cruel para ello haci que hice lo único que podía hacer, detuve mi movimiento y bese a Jett esperando a que se relaje y pueda retomar el movimiento de mi polla.  
No estaba mal, Jett besaba genial, ahora entiendo porqué la revista Pop Tiger le había declarado la mejor boca juvenil de Hollywood. Empecé a moverme lentamente mientras sentía como su culo empezaba a dilatarse y dejaba de tratar de botar mi polla fuera, me moví lentamente pero Jett soltó el beso.  
\- Kendall!!! - QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! MIND BLOW!!!!!!!!..........Jett acaba de llamarme por mi nombre  
\- Se que haces esto por mi pero no lo hagas, disfrutaba mucho esa polla agresiva, trae de nuevo a ese Kendall rudo que ha hecho que mi culo se moje de placer, por favor - me dijo suplicando, es algo increíble, este sujeto parece ser masoquista, me quede unos segundos pensando, no sabia que decirle en el fondo no me gusta lo que hacía, lastimar a la gente está mal pero el me lo pide que hago  
\- JA!!! Eso significa que ya te rendiste Kendork???? Al parecer mi culo de superestrella es mucho para un pobre cantante de música - Dijo con su tono altanero otra vez pero era distinto, me sonrió al final pero no esa sonrisa que siempre hacia de arrogancia, esta vez era una sonrisa de felicidad, yo solo sonreí y le di un corto beso en sus labios.  
\- Hace unos segundos gemias como todo una puta Jett, veamos cuanto tiempo mas puedes aguantarme - levante más la pierna de Jett y golpeé fuertemente sacándole un hermoso gemido, dicho esto empecé a fallarle como tanto le gustaba.  
Aprendí un poco sobre Jett, es todo un macho alfa afuera, siempre tratando de ser el mejor pero aquí en la intimidad, ante todo chico u hombre que haya querido disfrutar de su culo, Jett se vuelve el más sumiso de todos. Es un extraño fetiche ser otra persona opuesta en la cama, aun así creo que este juego esta hecho para ambos, el típico rival que finalmente le da su castigo y ve como su enemigo queda totalmente a sus pies. Creo que después de todo Jett no es tan malo me alegra haberte descubierto su lado sensible  
\- Kendall........Ah!!!! Mas rápido quiero terminar - Dijo Jett sacándome de mis pensamientos, Jett apretaba más su culo ante la sensación y era verdad el quería venirse y me provocaba tanta excitacion que en cualquier momento podría estallar también  
\- Kendall AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ME VENGO!!!!!!!!! - Grito Jett lanzando su carga hacia el suelo y la pared, su culo se cerraba tanto que sentía que iba a correrme  
\- Jett, creo que también voy a venirme - Le dije aumentando mis embestidas  
\- Espera no termines en mi culo - grito Jett - sacalo quiero que te corras en mi cara  
Eso me había tomado por sorpresa pero me detuve, Jett se libero de mi polla y se arrodilló frente a mi mirándome a los ojos y abriendo la boca, yo solo lo mire y tome mi polla y empecé a bombearla lo más rápido que pude, pude sentir una fuerte contracción en mi pelvis que indicaba lo que tanto Jett deseaba.  
\- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! JETT!!!!!! - Grite inclinando mi cabeza para atrás y me vine no uno ni dos fueron como 8 disparos de semen, que cayeron en su cara, su boca y su pecho, mientras más lo jalaba salia más y más pensé que este orgasmo no tendria fin pero para mi buena suerte acabó, baje la mirada y vi a Jett todo cubierto de mi esperma, con sus dedos se limpiaba las manchas y sensualmente me vio a los ojos y se lo llevaba a la boca, me arrodille y le limpie un poco que tenía en la ceja, no quería que chorreara y caiga a su ojo.  
\- Debo admitir, que fue genial - exclamó Jett - no había tenido una follada como esta en un buen tiempo, gracias Kendo............Kendall  
Solo le sonreí y lo mire  
\- De nada pelmazo  
\- Supongo que te irás a buscar a tu proxima víctima - me dijo arqueando la ceja  
\- No, creo que fue suficiente para mi - iré a descanzar y te recomiendo hacer lo mismo  
\- Podemos tomar una ducha juntos??? Ya sabes así regresar a mi departamento limpio - Dijo Jett mirando a un lado un poco avergonzado  
\- Este es un plan para llevarme a un lugar solitario y fallar de nuevo? - Dije sonriendo  
\- Tal vez  
\- Bueno no tengo tantas fuerzas para hacerlo Jett, lo siento............pero podrías chuparme la polla, te interesa???? - Le dije en todo de negociador  
\- Suena genial para mi - Dijo Jett, me levante y le extendí una mano, fuimos al baño de la sala juntos a refrescantes y quizás a divertirnos un poco quien sabe, talvez en el calor del momento puede......que mi virilidad haga que repita ese delicioso culo que no dejaba de ver mientras entrábamos al baño y cerrabamos la puerta con llave.  
\- POV NORMAL -  
Tras la retirada de Logan, Kendall y Jett salieron de la ducha tras una muuuyyy larga ducha y se retiraron de la Orgia, paso la noche follada tras follada y así los asistentes se redujeron gradualmente hasta quedar solo 2 chicos.  
Eran las 4:45AM muchos les dió sueño y regresaron a su departamento otros simplemente habían cogido lo que querían y decidieron parar, los 2 últimos chicos descanzaban en el sofá naranja.  
\- 15 minutos para las 5 de la mañana, jamás creí aguantar tanto - Dijo James  
\- Cuantas veces fallaste James - Dijo Carlos  
\- 9 veces, llene 9 culos con mi esperma - Dijo tomando una botella de bebida deportiva  
\- Bueno, yo me folle 2 chicos y otros 5 sin contarte a ti me follaron, me duele bastante el culo - Dijo Carlos metiéndose un dedo para revisar que todo ande bien allí dentro  
\- Jajajajjajajajaja bueno supongo que no tienes ganas de mi polla - Dijo James sonriendo  
\- Estas loco amigo no pienso recibir más pollas por una semana, tal vez para la siguiente me recupere  
\- Demonios estaba a punto de completar mi lista de cosas de hacer antes de los 20' - Dijo James sacando su libreta donde decía follar 10 veces en 1 día  
\- Bueno no importa tengo 2 semana para lograrlo, vamos a dormir.......... - La voz de James fue cortada cuando escucharon ruido en el baño, como si alguien hubiese soltado la cadena, se quedaron como 5 minutos viendo la puerta hasta que esta se abrió  
\- Que pasó porque tan callados to....... - Dijo un tercer chico que sobró de la Orgia, el nada más y nada menos dueño de la idea Dak Zevon  
\- Se fueron todos, pensé que tu también - dijo Carlos  
\- Bueno entre al baño a ya saben, vaciar todo el semen que me lanzaron al culo, me limpie bien y salí a ver que tal pero parece que acabo todo. - Dijo Dak mirando alrededor  
\- Hey Dak!!!! cuantas veces follaste hoy - Dijo James  
\- Bueno contando los que repitieron unas.................14 veces - Dijo de lo más normal  
\- QUEEEEEEE!!! 14!!!!!!!!!!! - Dijeron ambos chicos  
\- Te follaron 14 veces?? - Dijo Carlos  
\- Bueno si, aunque esperaba unirme a la diversión de nuevo pero creo que tarde mucho aseandome allí dentro - concluyó Dak  
\- Bueno Dak, aun estoy yo........ Quieres ayudar al gran James Diamond a cumplir su sueño de 10 folladas en un día????? - Dijo James pasándose  
\- Será un honor pero 10 me parece poco porque no aumentamos la cifra - Dijo Dak acercándose a James  
\- Bueno eso puede entrar en mi lista cosas que hacer antes de los 25 - James tomo a Dak de la cintura y lo acercó para besarlo tiernamente  
\- * Tosido * chicos!!! - Dijo Carlos rompiendo el beso de los jóvenes  
\- Vamos Carlitos tu dijiste que estabas cansado de follar - Dijo James  
\- Cansado de que me follen pero quiero hacerlo con ustedes, puedo unirme???? - Dijo Carlos poniendo los ojitos de cachorro que nadie puede resistir  
Dak se río ante esto y se acercó a un sentado Carlos en el sofá naranja, poniéndose en cuatro patas delante de el empezó a lamerle la pollas  
\- James, hay campo para ti aquí atrás - Dijo Dak moviendo su culo jodidamente sexy  
James no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a masajear su polla, viendo como le daban placer a su bajito amigo. Dak dejo de lamer la polla de Carlos cuando esta se paró de forma elegante ante sus ojos.  
\- Mira esto, no es tan grande como la de otros pero el grosor defiende bien su tamaño,es increíble una buena polla y un culo enorme, los Dioses del Sexo te bendijeron bien Carlitos - Dijo Dak para después empezar a chupar la polla de Carlitos.  
Dak chupaba la polla con esmero mientras Carlos gemia con el contacto, era una visión excitante la cual James aprovechaba mientras bombeaba su polla, ver como una superestrella del calibre de Dak ser tan puta y chuparsela a su moreno y ahora no tan inocente amigo, le causaba mucha calentura. Dak continuo chupando la erecta y adolorida polla de Carlos, James ya teniendo suficiente de tanto show había conseguido su polla dura al límite, agarro la botella de Lubricante que usó durante toda la noche y hechado hasta la última que quedaba lubricó su polla y se acercó detrás de Dak  
\- Te recomiendo que no dejes de chupar esa polla Dak, esto que tengo acá va doler - Dijo James mientras colocaba su polla en la entrada de su culo  
\- No te preocupes Diamond, mi culo esta preparado para todo tipo de pollas - Dijo Dak bastante confiado mientras regresaba a mamar la polla de Carlos.  
James empezó a meter la polla de Dak lentamente para gozar la fricción, además quería disfrutar el culo de Dak Zevon, este mismo se puso respirar profundo mientras se la chupaba a Carlos, al parecer podía sentir la polla de James y bastante bien, su culo debió haber estado extra sensible después de tanto sexo.  
James metió toda su polla y se detuvo ahí mientras se ponía en la posición más cómoda para metersela bien profundo. Se paró flexionando sus rodillas y apoyando su peso en sus caderas estaba listo para moverse, esta pose le permitía moverse a libertad además de que era más fácil llegar al fondo así. James empezó a sacarla y dar un fuerte golpe para volverla a meter, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Dak se limitaba a gemir.  
\- Cielos amigo, tu culo esta tan abierto, te has portado mal esta noche o siempre lo has tenido así - Dijo James sorprendido ante la forma de Dak para aguantar su enorme polla, solo escucho una leve risa y Dak volvió a su trabajo.  
James se movía rápidamente dentro del culo de Dak, podía tener a la vez una buena viste de Carlos y como este se retorcia de las mamadas que profesionalmente Dak le daba, James agarro fuertemente de las caderas de Dak y empezó a lanzar golpes fuertes, el impacto hacia un efecto rebote al cuerpo de Dak el cual se iba hacia adelante ante cada embestida de James, la polla de James entraba y salia fácilmente lo cual hacia un delicioso roce con las paredes del culo de Dak, pero esto no era suficiente para James, mientras más follaba a Dak se le iban metiendo ideas a la Cabeza hasta que se le ocurrió una muy buena y una fantasía que si no aprovechaba no se cumpliría.  
James saco su polla del culo de Dak, en ese momento el dejo de chupar la polla de Carlos y se volteó a preguntar  
\- Que sucede James  
\- Me gustaría que cumplas una fantasía mía te parece bien - dijo James  
\- Claro de que se trata  
\- Bueno me gusta el voyeurismo así que me gustaría que Carlitos también sienta tu sabroso culo podrías follar con Carlos mientras miro???? - Dijo James juntando las manos  
\- Claro pero como quieres folle con el? - Dijo Dak  
Después de mucho pensarlo se resolvió fácilmente, Carlos permanecería sentado y Dak se sentaría en la polla del chico pero mirando hacia el lugar donde James estaba, una vez Dak se sentó sobre la polla del muchacho latino, se acomodaron de manera que Dak tomaba sus piernas y las abría dejando una hermosa vista para James  
-Ngh, viejo tu culo es fantástico - Dijo Carlos, acomodado de forma que podía moverse y mantener a Dak equilibrado  
\- Verdad que es genial Carlos? Vamos empieza a moverte - Dijo James, tomando su polla y acariciandola lentamente  
Carlos empezó a moverse, la follada con James había ayudado mucho a su lubricacion y era más fácil para Carlos penetrar a la joven superestrella, James miraba fijamente como su mejor amigo se follaba al chico y su mirada no salia de su agujero de Dak, este recibía muy bien la polla de Carlos, su plan salia perfectamente ya que el grosos de Carlos ayudaba más a su dilatación.  
Dak gemia como loco mientras Carlos golpeaba fuerte el culo de Dak,James se dio cuenta que necesitaría "ayuda" para realizar su plan real  
\- sigan cogiendo porfavor no tardó - Dijo James y corrió hacia el baño de la sala, ante una extraña mirada de la pareja. Una vez dentro del baño James podía por como Dak gemia ante las embestidas de Carlos y busco dentro de los cajones del lavado y encontró lo que quería, su lata de vaselina que usaba para sus sesiones de belleza.  
James tomo la lata y agarro una buena porción de vaselina y se la colocó en toda la polla quedadon muy resbalosa, sin guardar nada salio de baño y camino rápidamente hacia la pareja que disfrutaba del buen sexo. Una vez llego ahí tomo las piernas de Dak quien sorprendido le miró.  
\- Te mentí, mi fantasía no era solo estar de mirón, lo que realmente quería era hacerte gozar como nunca antes - Dijo James con una mirada de Lujuria que Dak no entendía.  
James tomo a Dak y lo empujó un poco para ver bien su culo y acto seguido tomo su polla y la colocó en la entrada.  
-Carlos saca un poco tu polla vamos a comernos juntos este sabroso culo.  
Carlos saco su polla hasta la cabeza y rosando la polla de James se pringó de vaselina y juntos metieron sus pollas dentro de Dak, el cual lanzó un fuerte gemido ante la entrada.  
\- CHICOS!!!!! No.........porfavor duele mucho, Ahhhhh!!! Saquenla - decía Dak rogando, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y su cara estaba roja como un tomate  
\- Tranquilo Dak, aguanta que aquí viene lo mejor - Dijo James y empezó a moverse, el culo de Dak se sentía mucho más caliente, además que su culo se cerraba mucho más y el roce con la polla de Carlos hacia que la sensación sea más placentera  
-Ahhhh James tu polla hace cosquillas, se siente demasiado apreto dentro - decía Carlos  
\- Vamos Carlitos muévete también, vamos a disfrutar de este culo y a llenarlo completamente con nuestro semen - James dijo mientras empezaba a acelerar sus movimientos  
Carlos empezó a moverse, las dos pollas pasando el tiempo lograron sincronizar sus movimientos, cuando James entraba Carlos salia y viceversa, Dak dejo de gritar y empezaba a gemir mientras los dos jóvenes disfrutaban de su culo.  
Los chicos se movían rápidamente, mientras Dak grito  
\- AHHHHHH!!!!! CHICOS ME VENGO!!!!!!!!! - Dak lanzó su cargasin siquiera poder tocarse lanzando su semen hacia su pecho y un poco de este hacia su cara, aun así los chicos seguían dándole polla, al parecer su excitacion era mucho mayor  
\- AHHHHH!!!! Si mierda.........!!!!!!! - Decía James  
\- James.........voy a correrme - Dijo Carlos moviéndose más rápido  
\- Vamos termina Carlitos yo estoy por terminar también - Dijo James, hací en cuestión de minutos James y Carlos gritaron al unísono llenando el culo de Dak con una gran carga.  
James saco rápidamente su polla mojada con semen y se masturbó lanzando sus últimos disparos sobre Dak. Los chicos estaban cansados y sus cuerpos estaban calientes después de esa follada.  
\- Creo que ya puedes quitar el follarte 10 chicos - Dijo Carlos a James mientras sostenía un cansado Dak  
\- Si amigo y la doble penetracion de mis fantasías - Dijo James guiñando su ojo.  
Después de eso los jóvenes se vistieron y Dak se dirigió a su casa para tomar una ducha rápidamente, por otro lado Carlos y James tomaron una ducha juntos y se fueron a la cama.  
A medio día los chicos habían organizado un grupo de Limpieza y se encargaron de dejar impecable el departamento 2J, habían quedado que cada 2 días realizarán una nueva en distintos departamentos.  
Y haci pasaron dos semanas rápidamente, el 2J estaba lleno de vida y parecía que nada pasaba, cuando la puerta se abrió  
\- Hola chicos como esta!!!!! - Entro Katie y Sra Knight, abrazando a todos - el departamento esta de maravilla, como pasaron estas 2 semanas???  
Los cuatro chicos sin pensarlo dos veces respondieron al mismo tiempo  
\- Aburridos!!!!!  
Nadie mas que los 30 chicos sabían lo que hicieron juntos y a pesar de todo ya sabían como divertirse juntos y no podían esperar a que las chicas se les ocurra volver a viajar y aunque eso no sucedía..........no importa!!!! Se las ingeniaban para volver a reunirse en la mansión de Dak a volver a gozar de su fiesta carnal.

\- FIN -

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.....
> 
> Si te gusto un poco hazmelo saber, trataré de subir más contenido explícito, si tienes alguna duda o queja hazmelo saber, sus comentarios me ayudarán a arreglar errores.


End file.
